


I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that is raging on

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Teenagers, Thunderstorms, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Sansa frowned. She and Jon could argue and snap at each other as well as the next couple, but in her whole time of knowing him, from when he first moved into her parent’s home, to when they started dating, he had never snapped at her for no reason at all, especially when she was showing him kindness.“It’s alright,” she said, sitting delicately on the end of the bed. “Robb is scared of thunder too.”





	I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that is raging on

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lego House by Ed Sheeren  
> For the JonSansa week - peace prompt.

It was just by chance that she passed Jon’s door on her way to her own room, and the lightning had cast the eerie light upon the bed where she could make out the shape of him beneath the covers.

“Jon?” she called, grimacing when a roll of thunder interrupted her. “Jon?”

“Go away,” he moaned, the shape of the blanket curling in on itself.

Sansa frowned. She and Jon could argue and snap at each other as well as the next couple, but in her whole time of knowing him, from when he first moved into her parent’s home, to when they started dating, he had never snapped at her for no reason at all, especially when she was showing him kindness.

“It’s alright,” she said, sitting delicately on the end of the bed. “Robb is scared of thunder too.”

She could make out his eyes as he peeked over the edge of his covers before they clenched shut again with another threatening roar. Sansa hummed sympathetically and edged closer, her hand beginning to stroke up and down the curve of his spine over the blanket.

Before she knew it, she began to sing and Jon's curls appeared slowly upon the pillow, as though being lulled to surface by her voice. She smiled around her words, her fingers reaching out to stroke his curls as another roll of thunder banged above the house. Jon inhaled sharply, squirming into the pillow and Sansa carefully spread out behind him, never missing a word of her song.

After a while, the thunder began to edge away and she realised that Jon's breathing had evened out. Leaning over, she could see his eyes were closed and the slow rise and fall of his chest told her that he had fallen asleep again. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, running her fingers through his irresistibly soft curls before carefully rolling away from him.

Her parents approved of her and Jon being together but she was still fifteen and they had been strict about them sleeping in their separate rooms until she was sixteen. Sansa had agreed to the rules, grateful enough that her whole family had been pretty accepting about the changed relationship between herself and Jon.

She knew that Jon would feel as though he had broken her parent's trust if she were to stay, even if it was justified and Sansa knew her parents would understand. Jon probably didn't want people to know he was still scared of thunder at seventeen either so explaining her reason for being here would only embarrass him anyway.

She cast another look over to his bed as she slowly backed out of the room, smiling at his peacefully sleeping form before she softly closed the door.

***

"Mummy!" Lyanna screamed as the thunder rumbled in the distance.

She ran through to the kitchen and throwing her legs around Sansa with such a force it sent her stumbling back a little. But Sansa composed herself quickly and hoisted her daughter up, letting her nuzzle into her neck. She could feel Lyanna's tears soaking through the shoulder of her dress as she slowly stroked her back.

"Shh, it's alright," Sansa murmured, bouncing her three year old in her arms as she wandered through to the living room where Jon was watching the storm from the armchair. "The storm will be over soon sweetheart."

Jon turned his head, a soft smile on his face as Lyanna peeked at him from behind Sansa's hair. "Your mother is right darling."

"Don't like," Lyanna mumbled, before beginning to suck her thumb.

"I don't like them either," Jon replied with a small chuckle before he grinned at Sansa. "But mummy will protect us both, don't you worry."


End file.
